There you'll Be
by TarSauce
Summary: They never knew how the other felt about them, but will an accident change all that, or will it be to late. Brooke/Peyton. Breyton. Sad story. Warning of a character death.. Please review


**I was re-reading some of my old stories, and I realised that this story would be good as a Brooke/Peyton story. It was originally written to be a Selena Gomez/Demi Lovato story, but I think as long as best friends are involved, then it could work for any pairing. So please read and review. To date, I have 20 reviews for my other version of this; it would be amazing if I could beat that.**

**Disclaimer: This is just a story; nothing in this fic is real. No harm is meant, as it is just a story. I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters mentioned.**

**Song: There you'll Be – Faith Hill... I recommend you listen to the song whilst reading this story, makes it much better. Trust me.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**  
****When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me**

They never even knew what hit them. They were driving along quite happily, they were laughing about something that one of them had done that day. She was driving, and laughing at something her friend had said. Her convertible had the roof up, due to the approaching storm. They looked, and then moved across the intersection, the light was green, and it should have been a simple manoeuvre, but it was a manoeuvre that one of them would come to regret for the rest of their life...

They didn't know what hit them, when the large truck ploughed across the intersection, the driver going too fast, and being drunk didn't even realise that there was a car of two teenage girls in front of him, even if he had realised and tried to pull away, it would have been too late, and the only thing that happened next was complete darkness...

She woke up in a wreck of mangled metal. A warm red substance was pouring down her head and she couldn't feel her legs, she felt a sharp shooting pain going up and down her back and her torso, and she couldn't move... she could feel the fear rising in her throat, and as she tried to swallow it back down she tasted the familiar tang of metal. Her mouth was full of blood... but at this moment the fear wasn't for herself, it was for her best friend who was in the car next to her. She tried to look over to the left, trying to look out of the window, as her side of the car had a wrecked truck coming through the window, however, she found that she couldn't, the pain was too great...

"Brooke"? Her voice was dry and raspy; it could hardly be heard in a silent room, let alone in a car wreck, where the noise of cars honking and drivers were trying to get to the car to help the poor injured people. She heard one of the people outside the car announce that the truck driver was dead. The whole right side of the car had collapsed in on itself. The passengers were lucky that the car hadn't flipped over, they said later, that they hadn't been crushed instantly... despite all the noise, she knew that her friend had heard her,

"Peyton" her voice sounded panicky and terrified, and despite the pain, Peyton reached out to grasp her friend's hand, and was grateful that she felt Brooke grasp it back...

**In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
**

"Peyt, are we going to die"? She asked, her voice cracking, Peyton tried to breathe, what was she supposed to say? Looking down she realised that she had a jagged piece of metal sticking into her stomach; she could feel the energy slowly draining out of her, her whole body ached, and she could feel her eyelids beginning to droop. She had to stay strong, for Brooke's sake. Despite the pain, she turned her head to look at her friend. Brooke was pale and shaking, a cut above her head meant that blood was pouring down her face; Peyton couldn't even see her friend's legs, even from this angle she could see her friend was in pain, and was trying to move...

"Brooke, don't move" she pleaded, raising her arm from Brooke's hand to her chest, holding her in place, "You have to keep still, move and you could injure yourself,"

"You still haven't answered my question" Brooke said, the humour that should have been in her voice wasn't there, and instead she could hear the fear,

"I'm going to make sure you get out of here" Peyton promised,

"What about you"? Brooke asked, panicking slightly,

"I'll always be here for you," Peyton replied, that wasn't a lie, not really. If she was on Earth, walking around with Brooke, or up above looking down on her, she would always be there for her angel... that answer seemed to satisfy Brooke, as she stopped panicking. Peyton could feel her eyes closing, her grip was loosening on Brooke's hand, where it had returned when she had been certain that her friend was going to keep still, when she heard the sirens in the distance, and a middle aged man - well his voice sounded mature enough although he could have been a pensioner, he could have been a 20 year old, for all that Peyton was sure off this moment in time – called through the window, "Don't worry sweetheart, we're going to get you out of there soon enough". Peyton was grateful for the perkiness of the man's voice, the last thing she needed was Brooke panicking now. Realising with a sickening feeling in her mind, that she wasn't going to make it out of this if they didn't hurry up, she was losing too much blood, raising her right hand, she cried out in pain, she looked down and saw the bone protruding from her forearm, but she managed to move it so she could apply a certain amount of pressure to the stomach wound...

Brooke looked over at her best friend and automatically knew that she was in a much worse state than she was. The spark that was usually in Peyton's eyes had gone, and they were replaced with pain and fear, she issued a quick prayer to God above her, praying that her best friend would survive; the pain in her heart would be too much to bear if she lost her. If only they could get out of this car, then they would be fine...

She awoke from her thoughts when she heard the door behind them open, she didn't know how, and she didn't care, all she knew was that there was someone here to help her and her Peyton. She loved her, and if they didn't make it out of this, she would never forgive herself for never telling her best friend how she felt, because it could never be, their families would never have allowed it, their fans wouldn't allow it, and more importantly, her heart wouldn't allow it, especially if she got hurt... because she was Juliet, and Peyton was Romeo, she could want her, but she could never have her...

**I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be**

**Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you**

"OK sweetheart, what's your name,"? Brooke instantly felt reassured, his voice sounded warm and dependable. He felt his warms hands holding her head from behind, keeping her still, while another paramedic managed to prise the driver's door open and lean in, to put a brace on her neck,

"Brooke, Brooke Davis" she replied, taking a deep breath through the pain...

"What's your friend's name"? He asked,

"Peyton Sawyer"...

"Peyton, can you hear me," if Brooke had been able to look around at her friend, then she probably would have cried and cried, she was slumped over to the right, her head lolling on her shoulder, leaning against the wreckage of the car, blood pouring out of her stomach injury, her arm was crushed and her breathing was shallow... so it was probably good that she couldn't move and see the state her best friend was in... Brooke's heart sped up, why wasn't her friend talking? What was wrong with her? She felt her heart skip a beat when she heard her friend moan, she issued a silent prayer to God again, thanking him for looking out for her friend...

"Brooke" she slurred, coughing a bit, blood leaving her mouth and trickling down her chin, the paramedic who had held Brooke's head while the other man had out the neck brace on her had introduced himself as Jeff, and the other man had said he was called Curtis...

"She's fine," Jeff said, "She's alive, and that's the main thing, we need to concentrate on you sweetheart, you're in a bad way" was all that Brooke could hear, her heart was nearly breaking, her Peyton was hurt, and she couldn't even comfort her...

"Brooke"? Peyton called out, her voice nearly breaking, Brooke grabbed her friends hand and whispered through her teeth in pain, "I'm here baby, I'll always be here for you"

"Brooke, we need to keep her talking, we need to keep her awake until we can get her out, talk to her" said Curtis. He handed Jeff a neck brace and he put it on Peyton and the slipped an oxygen mask over her face...

"P. Sawyer, do you remember the time we wanted to go to the party, and our mums wouldn't let us, so I snuck out of the house so we could go, we had such a good night, nothing could damage it, not even the fact that we were put under house arrest for disobeying out parents. I never told you that my parents didn't actually mind, they let me go, so I came round your house and I had you sneak out the house because I wanted to see you, my parents grounded me so you wouldn't feel left out" she let out a little laugh, she heard Peyton breathe as though she was laughing, but then she heard her friend groan...

**Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me**

Jeff and Curtis were talking to the other paramedics on the scene, they were discussing how to get Brooke and Peyton out of the car, Jeff was in charge of the rescue, but he was very concerned about Peyton, "She can't be moved until we get Brooke out of the car, we can't access her the other side, because of the truck, but we can't help her over Brooke, we need the fire department to get here so they can cut them out of the car"

"We don't know how long that will take, they could bleed to death in that time, have you seen Peyton's stomach injury, she's losing too much blood, if we leave it much longer, it's not a question if she could die, it's a statement, she will die" said Curtis,

"What are we supposed to do, we need to get Brooke out first, and we can't do that until the firemen get here, we just need to keep them comfortable in the mean time" Jeff said, not willing to get into an argument with his colleagues, especially as there was two young girls dying in a car behind them...

Back at the car, Peyton had grabbed hold of Brooke's hand, trying to keep her calm and to stop her from panicking, Brooke startled when Jeff and Curtis came back over to the car, they looked at the girls holding hands, and then exchanged a knowing smile... it seemed that everyone knew the girls' feelings for each other, apart from the girls themselves...  
**  
****In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be**

Jeff climbed into the car behind the girls, ready to talk to Peyton, he knew what he had to say, however, now it came down to it, it was a lot harder than he thought it was. He had to tell her that there was a chance of her dying, and he didn't know how to phrase it, but he had to tell her... he just wished that the firemen would hurry up, and then at least she would have a chance. They didn't even know what her injuries were yet; they couldn't access her enough to assess her. "Peyton, I'm going to tell you this straight, if we don't get you out soon, then you will most probably die, the thing is, we can't reach you until we get Brooke out of the car, and we can't do that until the firemen get here" he said, seeing Peyton squeezing Brooke's hand harder,

"Just get Brooke out" Peyton panted, smiling at Jeff through the mirror, Jeff smiled back, "I promise" he replied. They were sitting in a comfortable silence, the only sounds were sirens, and Peyton's laboured breathing, Jeff had to watch the amount of adrenaline and morphine that was entering the girls bodies via a IV tube in their wrists. Jeff was holding Peyton's head, making sure that she didn't remove the oxygen mask... '_if these firemen don't hurry up, then this girl is going to die'_ he thought as Mikayla groaned and convulsed in pain, which caused an outburst from Mitchie...

"Peyton, are you OK"? She asked. There was no reply, "Peyton, talk to me". Jeff shook his head, he knew how worried Brooke was about her friend, and to tell you the truth, he was getting worried as well. Peyton was finding it very hard to breathe, and the convulsions were now occurring every few minutes. Jeff nearly passed out with relief when a man in a fireman uniform came in and called him out of the car... he instructed Brooke to keep talking to Peyton, and left to talk to the fireman.

"Hey, Jeff, I'm George, what's the situation"? He asked... he is a tall man, he looks like nothing could break him, but that's what I thought at first, but then I saw two teenage girls in love, in a car, one of them close to death, and the other one powerless to help. Jeff explain the situation to George, how they need to get out, how Peyton is in a very bad way, and how we need to get Brooke out first... he looked at Brooke, who was talking to Peyton, trying to keep her awake. We had to remove the steering wheel and the lower half of the dashboard of the car to get Brooke out.

"I'll go and get the cutting gear..." he started running back to the fire truck, "Dave, we need the jaw, the metal cutters, and the paramedics are gonna need some help with the spinal board" he shouted... Jeff sighed; he was glad that someone who knew what he was doing was in charge...

The next few minutes were nerve-wrecking for Jeff, and everyone else watching. George and Dave managed to cut away the front of the car, Brooke's legs were a mess of blood, but once the firemen had moved out of the way, Jeff examined them, and clarified that they were just broken, no major damage. With the firemen's help, the paramedics were able to slide the spinal board under Peyton and secure it so that they were ready to take her out of the car, before Jeff gives the go ahead for moving Brooke, he leans forwards to whisper in her ear... nobody could hear what he was saying except for Brooke, who went extremely pale... as Jeff moved up from her ear, he said "Think about it", Brooke was gobsmacked to say in the least, was she really that transparent... yeah, she was in love with Peyton, but did Peyton know that? She was starting to be lifted out of the car... she felt the warm tears sliding down her face, she was scared, but not for herself, for Peyton... Peyton was the strong one, the one who had struggled through two parents' deaths, and she was told that she could die... which just left the one question, Could she live with herself if she didn't tell Peyton the way she felt, and Peyton didn't make it? This question was racing through her mind as the firemen and paramedics prepared to lift her out of the car. "WAIT"! She shouted, everyone else looked confused, except Jeff, who looks at her with a smile, "I need to do this, and I f I don't do it now, I will regret it" she said. Despite her injuries, she sits up on the spinal board, removing her neck brace, Jeff yells at her to sit back down again... but she doesn't listen, she leans over so that her face is right next to her best friends... she gently removes her friends oxygen mask... ignoring the pain in her two broken, mangled legs... she didn't care, she had to do this, no, she wanted to do this...

Peyton's eyes opened widely amazed that her best friend is looking her in the face. Peyton takes a deep breath, wincing in pain as another sharp jolt of pain moves through her body, her body convulsing... she takes a deep breath, her brown eyes staring back into Peyton's... usually when Brooke's looked into her friends eyes, she becomes speechless and was sure that she would melt, however, this time, her best friends eyes were filled with fear and pain, and it nearly broke Brooke's heart to see her friend like this.

"Peyton, I need to tell you this now, because if I don't, then I will never be able too, and don't think that I'm saying this because I feel it's my last chance, because I believe that you'll be fine, you have to be, because I need you... here goes. Peyton, I love you, I always have, and I think I always will. You bright up my day, I wake up thinking about how lucky I am to be with you... I'm in love with you" and with that off her chest, she leans forwards, Peyton can feel Brooke's warm breath on her face, and she can feel by the shaking of Brooke's hands on her legs how nervous she is, and how much she wants this... Peyton moves forwards so that her lips touch those of her best friends. Their lips collide in a passionate kiss, mixed with the tears that are pouring down each of their faces and the blood pouring from each of their foreheads. But Brooke didn't care, she was kissing Peyton. She was kissing her dream right now. She broke off from the kiss, smiling at Peyton, who opened her mouth to say something when she started shaking uncontrollably and blood started rolling down her chin from her mouth. Brooke screamed and started shaking her friend. The tears started falling down her face as Peyton started fitting... the paramedics held her down and started strapping her to the board, however, she was now hysterical and couldn't control her emotions, it took three firemen to hold her down while Curtis whispered an apology and the pushed the needle through her skin, and then allowing the anaesthetic to flood her body, knocking her into unconsciousness.

**  
****'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always**

As soon as Jeff had seen Peyton slip into spasms, he rushed forwards into the front seat next to her, as soon as Brooke had been sedated... "Peyton, Peyton, can you hear me"? He asked as he injected some more adrenaline into her IV. He felt a rush of relief as he heard Peyton groan.

"Peyton honey, I need you to keep talking to me," he said as he leaned forwards to assess her, but all he could tell was that it didn't look good. Her legs were completely crushed, and he could tell that the minute they moved the dashboard of her legs, the blood trapped in her legs would be released with an enormous about of pressure or strain put on the her heart, which could cause it to stop completely. Looking into the situation further, in the back of his mind, despite the chances, he knew in his heart of hearts that this young girl wouldn't make it out of here alive. And despite the relaxed atmosphere, he believed that Peyton knew this too...

After he had discussed the situation with Curtis, he decided that he had to tell Peyton that the chance of her surviving was pretty slim... he sat in the car next to her, "Peyton, listen, um..."

"I'm not going to make it out of here alive am I" it was a statement, not a question... but I had to tell her the truth, "I don't think so, but I'll do the best I can" he promised, looking at the young girl in front of him...

**  
****In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part**

Peyton grimaced as she felt the pain run through her, but she honestly didn't care anymore. She knew that she should be scared about dying, but she wasn't, she knew her family was safe, and more importantly, she knew Brooke was safe. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought of her best friend. She was in love with her, and Brooke didn't even know how she felt, she had blacked out for a moment. And when she awoke, Brooke had gone...

"Jeff, can you get me some paper and a pen from somewhere please, I really need to write Brooke something," he agreed and went off. He returned a few minutes later with a pen, some paper and an envelope. Even through the pain, Peyton was glad that she was left handed, due to the fact that her right arm was broken and she couldn't move it. Writing the note, she asked Jeff to put it in the envelope for her. "sorry to be a pain Jeff, but I want to ask you two things, 1) can you please get me out of this car, I don't want to die in this car, and 2) can you take this ring of my finger and put it in that envelope for Brooke"?

**  
****Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be**

**  
**"I promise" agreed Jeff taking the envelope from Peyton and putting it in his pocket, "but I'm going to everything I can to save you"...

"Get me out of this car now please, I've had enough of the pain" Jeff could feel the tears coming down his face. This was so wrong. A 19 year old girl shouldn't be thinking about her death. It wasn't even her fault; it was because some bastard bloke couldn't follow the rules and keep the alcohol out of his stomach. This girl should be getting ready to live the rest of her life, not sitting in a car bleeding to death...

It didn't take as long as he thought it would to cut away the dashboard. Peyton was groaning in pain. It took a while, but eventually they managed to get Peyton out of the car and onto the ground. "Don't worry, I'm going to be here, as long as it takes" Jeff promised, squeezing Peyton's hand. Peyton just smiled back, and that's when the rain started. It was coming down in thunder style rain now. Making Peyton's clothes stick to her and her hair gets plastered around her head, the blood washing away from her face and body. She felt no pain. '_This is what death must feel like'_ she thought as she felt the darkness take over. And the last thing she thought of before she died was her Brooke...****

**In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part**

Brooke was finally coming around. The anaesthetic had made her weak. All she could see was white, and she assumed she was in hospital. She looked down and saw Haley, Nathan and Lucas sitting at her bedside. The only thing she cared about right now was Peyton.

"Brooke" Haley sat up so quickly when she saw her friend awake, she was so pleased, everyone had been so worried when they found out that their best friend had been admitted to hospital... "Brooke, how are you feeling"?

"Sore" Brooke laughed, wincing in pain as she tried to sit up,

"Brooke, thank God, I was so worried" shouted Lucas, hugging his friend...

"Haley how's Peyton" this question brought abrupt silence and looks between Lucas, Nathan and Haley... "Haley, tell me she's OK..." Brooke pleaded, the tears starting to fall down her face. She already knew what the answer is going to be... the look that Haley gave her, Brooke crumpled, "No, please no" she screamed, crying from her heart. Haley rushed forwards to wrap her friend in a hug allowing the tears to take over her body, Lucas and Nathan standing and watching the emotional scene.

"I'm so sorry baby, I know, I know" soothed Haley, sitting next to her friend on the bed, holding her to her chest, feeling the sobs wracking her body broke her heart. Seeing her friend like this was so painful...

"I loved her Haley, I was in love with her, I told her that, I kissed her Haley, and then she left me, I love her Hales" Brooke cried,

"I know sweetheart" Haley said rocking her friend's body... "I know"

**Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be**

Jeff was anxious as he came to knock on Brooke's door in the hospital room. He had made a promise to a certain young lady before she died, and he intended to keep it. He had permission to enter and he entered the room, Brooke recognised him at once, and smiled at him, trying to disguise the tears that had obviously been falling, and Jeff could feel himself getting choked up.

"Hi" he said cautiously, what do you say, what can you say to someone who had just lost the love of her life, and her best friend, all in one night? "I'm sorry, this may upset you, but, um, Peyton wanted you to have this," he said, taking the envelope out of his pocket and gently laying it on the bed next to Peyton's hand... "I just want you to know, and I'm sure she does too, she asked me to tell you how much she loves you" he said, feeling upset as he saw the child in front of him start tearing up again... "Read the letter, it explains everything" he said, reaching out and squeezing Brooke's hand before exiting himself from the room, leaving the broken hearted teenager to grieve for her lost love...

It took Brooke a long time to pluck up the courage to open the envelope and read what her love had to say, but she eventually did it...

'_Dear my darling Brooke,_

_I just want you to know that it's not your fault for the crash. I say this because I know you, you will blame yourself for my death... but please don't. I've lived a good and full life, and I can safely say that this was because of you. You gave me reason to wake up each day, ever since I first saw you; I knew that I loved you deep down. I always have loved you, and I always will. You are my best friend, and you always will be. Please don't be afraid to move on, I love you, and I know you loved me. I will remember that kiss when I wake up in heaven every day. And I will finally be able to tell my mum's all about you in heaven, I'm sure they will love you._

_I will always be looking out for you Brooke, I always have and I always will. Whenever you need me, you know where I am. I will always be listening to you, because that's what best friends do, that's what couples do, I don't regret any off it, it was perfect. In this envelope, if Jeff has done as I asked him you will find my mum's ring. I want you to have it; I know you will look after it. If I was ever going to give my heart to someone, I wanted it to be to you, my true love. I love you Brooke Davis, don't forget me._

_All my love, your Peyton xx'_

Brooke finished reading the letter and took the ring out of the envelope, sliding it onto her ring finger... now Peyton would be with her, wherever she would go... she lay back on the pillow, clutching the letter tightly in her hand, before she allowed her mind to take me back to when we were children...

'"_Will you always be here for me Peyton"? A 10 year old Brooke asked her friend,_

"_Always" Peyton replied, smiling brightly and hugging her friend'  
_

**Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you enjoyed the story, I know it was really depressing, and it nearly made me cry... I felt like writing something different, please please, please reviews... it will make my days... **


End file.
